Consumer interest in personal health has led to a variety of personal health monitoring devices being offered on the market. Such devices, until recently, tended to be complicated to use and were typically designed for use with one activity, for example, bicycle trip computers.
Advances in sensors, electronics, and power source miniaturization have allowed the size of personal health monitoring devices, also referred to herein as “biometric tracking,” “biometric monitoring,” or simply “wearable” devices, to be offered in extremely small sizes that were previously impractical. The number of applications for these devices is increasing as the processing power and component miniaturization for wearable devices improves.
In addition, wearable devices may be used for the tracking of geolocation data, for example via a global positioning system (GPS) receiver. One application for the tracking of geolocation data is the logging of the route of an exercise performed by a user. The logging of geolocation data may require the GPS receiver to receive data from a plurality of GPS satellites.